Reading the Last Olympian
by smartsoccerstar
Summary: During the Winter Solstice, the gods get a big surprise when 9 demigods are flashed to Olympus. An even bigger surprise when they claim to be from the future. An the biggest surprise when they learn they were sent back in time to... read a book? Reading the last Olympian. *Spoilers for The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Last Olympian (Duh), and every other Percy Jackson book.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to start my own reading of the books story! I read a lot of them and wanted to try it out! I'm going to have them read the last Olympian though, because Percy is the awesomest in this one! I may do the HoO series after this, I'm not sure yet. This is only the Prologue, when they get together. Leave me a review, telling me if you like it, because I'm still not completely sure if I want to write the story. If you're reading my other story, so sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will be up in a couple days.**

- **Smartsoccerstar **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or the characters. I'm a teenage girl, not a middle aged man. **

**Prologue:**

Annabeth's POV:

I was freaking out. No, a bunch of monsters were not attacking me, although, I think I would prefer that. I was about to see my boyfriend, who had disappeared 8 months ago. Maybe I should explain a bit. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was taken by her majesty Hera, and deposited in a potentially hostile enemy camp, without his memory. In exchange, we got their leader, Jason Grace, who is great and all, but he's not Percy.

We were currently flying to said camp in a giant warship. I just hoped they didn't blow us out of the sky. I looked around at my crew of 4. Jason Grace, son of the roman version of Zeus, Jupiter, who could both fly and blast lightning. Piper Mclean, a daughter of Aphrodite, who possessed the rare gift of charmspeak. Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, who possessed the even rarer gift of being a fire user. And then there was me, the daughter of Athena, who's still fierce in battle without any extra powers.

I wasn't sure what we would do if the romans attacked, so we hoped that when they saw Jason, they would hold their fire, and not kill us. I saw the valley stretching out below us, and couldn't believe I would be seeing Percy again so soon. After all this time, the expectancy was killing me. I turned towards Leo, planning to ask when we would arrive at the camp, when I saw a bright light surround me, and then the world faded to black. I didn't notice the same thing happening to all 3 of my other companions.

Percy's POV:

It was 3 days after the battle on the feast of Fortuna. The day that Leo kids holographic message said the Greeks would arrive. I was bursting with excitement, happy to finally see Annabeth again. But I was also a little nervous, what if she decided she wanted a boyfriend who's been in less life or death situation? Everyone beats me in that category. I decided to push that though aside and focus on the task at hand; telling the Romans about the Greeks.

I was on my way to the Senate house when I saw Frank and Hazel heading that way also. I quickly ran to catch up with them, deciding I would defiantly need some back up. As soon as I got to them though, a bright light suddenly surrounded both them and me, before making my vision go black. My last thought was, "Yes! I don't have to tell the Roman's yet! I get to avoid being murdered by angry soldiers! Today is defiantly my day!" I had no idea how wrong I was.

Thalia's POV:

I was with the hunters, still searching for Percy, in case he isn't at the Roman camp. So far, no luck, which makes me hopeful he is at that camp. We were setting up camp for the night, when I decided to contact Annabeth, hoping for news.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase, on the Argo 2" I chanted, after creating a rainbow. I waited for a second, when a robotic voice said, "I'm sorry, but the person you are contacting is not in this dimension, and please try again after they return to this timeline without dyeing. Thank you!"

What the…? Was all I could think before in a flash of white light, I disappeared, my vision turning black.

Nico's POV:

The thing with searching for the doors of death by yourself is that you realize it's a bad idea after you get captured. So here I am, sitting in a giant vase, with a bunch of pomegranate seeds. I'm not sure how they work, but they keep me alive if I eat 1 a day. I know, it didn't make sense to me either. So, it's been a week, and I'm seriously bored. The goddess of the Earth does NOT know how to properly entertain a guest. I was debating whether or not to tell her this, when a bright light surrounded me. Oh well, I'll tell her later, I thought, before my vision faded.

3rd Person POV:

The Olympians were arguing in the throne room on the Winter Solstice, as usual.

"Mother Rhea always liked me best!"

"You were on a date with Medusa in MY temple!"

"You kidnapped my daughter and forced her to stay in the Underworld with you!"

"I'm NOT your little sister!"

"You cheated on me AGAIN!"

Only Hestia was quiet, observing the scene from the hearth with an amused smile.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. When it faded, 9 people stood in its place, looking confused.

Everyone was quiet for a second, before Zeus boomed, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ON OLYMPOUS?"

All of the people who appeared looked even more confused, before a girl with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward and said, "What do you mean father? Didn't you summon us?"

Zeus looked stunned when she said he was her father and then paled when he inspected her further, "Tha – Thalia?" he said shocked. "No, it can't be, you're a tree!"

Thalia looked stunned when he said that, as did the other 8 kids. "No." Thalia replied, "Percy un-treed me. Remember dad? You were there, I was there, Percy was there. Ring a bell?"

It apparently didn't as Zeus continued to look at his daughter in disbelief.

Suddenly, a pretty blond girl with calculating gray eyes stepped forward with a determined look. "What year is this?" she asked briskly. If what she thought happened, that information was vital.

Poseidon was the one who answered her with a confused look, "It's 2006."

Instantly, all 9 demigods gasped. "No way!" a handsome guy with windblown black hair, sea green eyes, and a purple cloak shouted, "It can't be! We're from the year 2013!"

At the sound of his voice the blond girl with gray eyes snapped her head in his direction, with wide eyes. "It can't be…" she whispered, before shouting, "Percy!"

The guy with the purple cloak whipped around in her direction and gasped, "Annabeth?" he said in disbelief.

The girl, Annabeth, ran towards Percy and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him, so happy to have her seaweed brain back.

The gods, surprised by this, didn't say anything for a second, just watching the two overjoyed demigods, before interrupting. "While you two obviously… know each other, we still don't know who you are, or why you're in the past." Zeus stated uncomfortably. The two demigods had starting glaring at him as soon as he said his first word.

Before the demigods could reply, a small box with a note taped to the front, fell from the ceiling, and landed on Percy's head.

"Ow!" the demigod cried, "How come this stuff always happens to me!"

Everyone else laughed at him as Annabeth picked up the package, "Because you're a seaweed brain." She told him, like it was obvious, before glancing at the note on the box. She read aloud:

Dear Demigods and Past Gods,

You may have noticed that a bunch of demigods who claim to be from the future have appeared in the throne room. And if you haven't then you need to start paying more attention. I, along with the fates, have sent these people back in time to read a book that will explain some future events, mainly the war with the titans. So, don't kill them. They happen to be very important to the future. Like, if you kill them the world will end. Anyway, the demigods should introduce themselves. Only their godly parent though, if Percy says all his titles we'll be here for hours. Happy reading!

Sincerely,

The most awesome god ever, Apollo

As soon as Annabeth finished, Apollo cheered, "see! I told you I was the best!"

Artemis sneered and barked out, "According to you, which doesn't say much."

"Oh, you know you love me little sis." Apollo smiled brightly at her.

Artemis looked furious and screeched out, "I am NOT your little sis! I am older than you."

"Of course, little sis," Apollo replied casually with an eye roll.

After Artemis calmed down, Athena turned towards the demigods and ordered, "Please demigods, introduce yourselves."

Annabeth decided to go first, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She directed a smile at her mother, which Athena returned.

The girl with spikey black hair called out, "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, which you know."

Next, a pretty girl with color changing eyes, and a choppy brown hair stepped forward and called out, "My name's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Her mother started squealing and cried, "Oh, my daughters so pretty!"

Piper gave her mother a small smile as a boy with curly brown hair, who looked a little elfish excitedly stepped forward, "I'm Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god Hephaestus!" Said god, smiled brightly at his hyperactive son.

Next, a good looking guy with golden hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward. He was slightly distracted, looking at the guy in the purple cloak, Percy. The blond knew what that cloak symbolized, he just couldn't believe the romans would replace him as praetor. The boy announced, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

The gods looked stunned, until Athena voiced the question on every god's mind, "Why is there a Roman with the Greeks?"

A girl of around 13 with gold eyes stepped forward and said, "Actually, there are 3 Romans with these Greeks. The future is really messed up. I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Hades, who had been visiting for the Winter Solstice, choked and said, "But you, you died. How are you… alive?"

"Like I said," Hazel replied with a grim smile, "the future is really messed up."

A big guy with a babyish face stepped up next, and said, "Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Ares cheered and said, "Yeah! Not a party without one of my kids!" Frank ignored him though, and stepped back.

A boy of 13 stepped forward then, and the demigods jumped back in shock, not realizing he was here, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." He was about to step back when suddenly, Percy jumped up and charged him. "Di Angelo!" He shouted angrily, "You lied to me! You said you didn't know me when you saw me at camp!"

Nico backed away, while saying, "I'm sorry! I wasn't allowed! I wanted to, but the camps supposed to be a secret! I stumbled upon it by accident!"

Percy glared at him before walking back to Annabeth grumbling. She was upset too, but she understood, she had to keep secrets from people too.

Percy, being the only one left, stepped forward and said, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." His dad instantly grinned at him, causing Percy to grin back.

Zeus spoke up when Percy was done, "Now that we've introduced ourselves and our… unique parentage," Zeus glared at Hades and Poseidon, but they just rolled their eyes at the hypocrite as he continued, "Let's hear what the book we are supposed to be reading is called."

Annabeth nodded and opened the package, revealing a book. She read from the cover, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Last Olympian."

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "Is this in First Person?" He asked with a worried look.

Annabeth flipped the page and quickly scanned it. She grinned when she said, "Yep, and in your point of view."

"Yes," Thalia and Nico cheered, "We get to know what this dumb nut thinks!"

Percy groaned as Annabeth started.


	2. I go cruising with explosives

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I went to Paris for summer so Bonjour! I finally did the first actually chapter, sorry it took so long, so here you go! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! So without further ado, Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**- Smartsoccerstar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form. No matter how much I wished I did.**

**I go Cruising With Explosives**

**The Last Olympian**

**No One's POV:**

**"Chapter 1, I go cruising with explosives."**

Athena arched an eyebrow and said, "Interesting title. Will all titles be this unique?"

"Knowing Percy, yes." Nico told her seriously.

Percy rolled his eyes and pouted, "Thanks Nico. I feel the love."

Nico just grinned.

**The end of the world started when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car.**

"Dramatic much?" Thalia said sarcastically.

Percy, being much more mature than his cousin, stuck his tongue out at her.

**Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't be sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin. **

"Percy," Hazel scolded, "That is incredibly irresponsible."

**Now, I know you're thinking, Wow, that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah, but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done. **

Hazel sighed and muttered, "True, true."

**Anyway, Rachael and I were driving along. It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a white blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen before, and she looked like a million golden drachmas.**

Annabeth glanced at a nervous Percy and said, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Uhh…" Percy stammered and then asked, "You're prettier?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, while everyone else watched amused.

**"Oh, pull up right there!" she told me.**

**We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice-glittery green smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping it calm just for us. **

**My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.**

"Really? We had no idea." Nico said sarcastically.

Everyone else laughed at Percy's embarrassed face.

**"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation." **

**"Oh . . . right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rental and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.**

"Cool! I'm defiantly going to spend a lot more time with Rachel!" Leo said excitedly.

Piper rolled her eyes and told him, "I doubt Rachel is going to invite you to the Caribbean anytime soon."

Leo pouted and said, "A guy can dream."

**Besides, I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life. **

Annabeth frowned, remembering that summer. Percy pulled her closer, also remembering while the audience "Awwed," but looked confused, not knowing what they went through.

**The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting. **

**Still, something big was supposed to go down any day now. I was "on call" for a mission. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen. **

"Wait," Zues boomed, "_Perseus_ is the child of the prophecy?"

Percy winced at his full name but nodded, replying, "Yeah, I'm the demigod of the first great prophecy."

The gods looked startled as Athena questioned, _"First?" _

The demigods nodded and Jason said, "Yeah, there's a second. Which is why the Greeks and Romans know about each other. But we can't tell you about it."

**"Percy," she said, "I know the timing is bad. But it's always bad for you, right?" **

**She had a point. **

"She really did. When is Percy _not_ in danger or needed?" Thalia stated.

Annabeth sighed and sadly said, "Never."

Percy frowned and hugged her.

**"I really want to go," I promised. "It's just-" **

**"The war."**

**I nodded. I didn't like talking about it, but Rachel knew. Unlike most mortals, she could see through the Mist-the magic veil that distorts human vision. She'd seen monsters. She'd met some of the other demigods who were fighting the Titans and their allies. She'd even been there last summer when the chopped-up Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form, and she'd earn my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush. **

"Whoa, she did?" Leo asked stunned.

Percy nodded and grinned, "Yeah, it was awesome!"

Leo grinned and said, "I _really _need to spend some time with Rachel."

**She put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad . . ." Her voice faltered. **

**Rachel shook her head in disgust. "He's trying to be nice to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall." **

**"The school where your mom went?" **

**"It's a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?" **

"Nope," Nico said, popping the p.

**I admitted the idea sounded pretty dumb. Rachel was into urban art projects and feeding the homeless and going to protest rallies to "Save the Endangered Yellow-bellied Sapsucker" and stuff like that. I'd never even seen her wear a dress. It was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite. **

**She sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I'll feel guilty and give in." **

"I would," Leo said with a grin.

Piper rolled her eyes while muttering "boys."

Artemis looked at her approvingly, wondering if she could be a new recruit to her hunters, but brushed the thought off when she saw Zues' son laugh and hug her.

**"Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?" **

**"Yes . . . but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk-" She stopped abruptly. **

**"Something you want to talk about?" I asked. "You mean . . . so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?"**

"Percy, you're an idiot." Thalia bluntly stated.

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered, "So I've heard."

**She pursed her lips. "Look just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple for normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together." **

**I could tell something was bothering her, but she put on a brave smile. The sunlight made her hair look like fire. **

Annabeth glared at Percy again, while he muttered apologies.

**We'd spent a lot of time together this summer. I hadn't exactly planned it that way, but the more serious things got at camp, the more I found myself needing to call up Rachel and get away, just for some breathing room. I needed to remind myself that the mortal world was still out there, away from all the monsters using me as their personal punching bags. **

Nico snickered at that and said, "You really do have the worst luck, don't you?"

Percy rolled his eyes again and said, "Shut up, Nico."

**"Okay," I said. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people." **

**She nodded. "And so . . . hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"**

Annabeth grit her teeth at the sudden surge of jealously, but tried to calm down, telling herself they didn't actually kiss.

Percy, on the other hand, slowly inched away from her.

**"Oh . . ." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-slow, dumb, and bright red. "Um . . ."**

Everyone laughed while Percy blushed and Apollo looked offended.

**I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel. She was so much easier to be around than . . . well, than some other girls I knew.**

**I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to figure out what she was thinking. Rachel didn't hide much. She let you know how she felt. **

Annabeth rolled her eyes while thinking, Sorry I'm harder to understand than Rachel.

**I'm not sure what I would have done next-but I was so distracted, I didn't notice the huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH! **

"Aww, the car was so nice!" Leo whined.

**Hey, boss, a voice in my head said. Nice car! **

"Ahh! I think like the weird voice in Percy's head!" Leo screamed.

Everyone laughed while Percy mumbled, "I'm not crazy."

**Blackjack the Pegasus was an old friend of mine, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the craters he'd just put on the hood; but I didn't think my stepdad would be a real stoked. **

"Yeeah, we don't think so either." Thalia told Percy.

**"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you-?" **

**Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get more complicated. **

"You're days are _always_ complicated, Percy!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but not _this _complicated." Percy replied.

**"'Sup, Percy." **

**Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was huge; with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armor smiths. He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. A month before, he'd rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole legion of Kronos' evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went flush.**

"Cool," Leo breathed.

**Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder. **

**"Time?" I asked.**

**He nodded grimly. **

"Time? Time for what?" Hazel asked worriedly. Percy was like another brother to her. She didn't want him in danger.

"You'll see," Percy grimly told her.

**A clump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning it for weeks, but I'd half hoped it would never happen. Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi." **

**"Oh, hey. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me . . . uh, I mean he mentioned you." **

"Nice save, Beck." Nico said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Leo pouted. That was an _awesome _save.

**Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." She glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So, I guess you guys have to go save the world now." **

"Obviously," Piper replied.

"Percy doesn't really catch any breaks," Frank said.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Jason told him.

**"Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed. **

**I looked at Rachel helplessly. "Would you tell my mom-?" **

**"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood." **

"That must have been a fun conversation," Piper sarcastically said.

"I bet it was the best!" Leo replied cheerfully, not noticing her sarcasm.

**I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be the last time Paul loaned me his car. **

"It was," Percy said sadly.

**"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react. **

Annabeth instantly stiffened. She had never felt this jealous. She wanted to go find Rachel and choke the life out of her. She tried to calm herself down by reminding herself that they weren't dating yet and that Percy did choose her over Rachel. But she was still mad.

**"Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."**

**My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what Rachel wanted to talk to me about, and whether I'd live long enough to find out. **

"Stop being so pessimistic Perce," Thalia said, while warily looking at Annabeth.

"Sorry, I'll keep my thoughts to myself next time," Percy said sarcastically, also looking at Annabeth warily, but also worriedly.

**"So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth."**

"Of course not," Annabeth icily said.

**"Oh, gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it." **

**Beckendorf chuckled, and together we soared out over the Atlantic. **

**It was almost dark by the time we spotted our target. The Princess Andromeda glowed on the horizon-a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant figurehead-a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry.**

Piper shook her head, but smiled and said, "You have the strangest thoughts."

Percy grinned while Jason fumed slightly at the attention his girlfriend was giving Percy.

**Seeing the ship again twisted my gut into knots. I'd almost died twice on the Princess Andromeda. **

"Twice?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Percy just nodded.

**Now it was heading straight for New York. **

**"You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind. I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as our targets. I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Kronos' invasion before it ever started. **

Athena nodded approvingly and said, "good plan."

**"Blackjack," I said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck." **

**Gotcha, boss, he said. Man, I hate seeing that boat. Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the Princess Andromeda until he finally escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his mane braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.**

Annabeth laughed, getting over her jealously and said, "You think?"

**"Don't wait for us," I told him. **

**But, boss-**

**"Trust me," I said. "We'll get out ourselves." **

Everyone who knew what happened looked down sadly, while those who didn't looked at them confused.

**Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks of the ship- dracaenas snake-woman, hellhounds, giants, and the humanoid seal-demons known as telkhines-but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off, feeling queasy. **

**Good luck, boss, Blackjack said. Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat! **

"Yeah, because that would be bad," Nico said sarcastically.

**With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, Riptide sprang to full size-three feet of deadly celestial bronze glowing in the dusk.**

"So cool!" Leo squealed like a fan girl.

Piper nodded while Jason said interested, "Can we see?"

Percy grinned and nodded, pulling out his pen and uncapping it.

"That is cool," Jason said awed.

Leo and Piper nodded in sync.

**Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light-the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. They'd started going out last summer, after years of the rest of us saying "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions, Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.**

"Aww, they'd be so cute together!" Aphrodite squealed.

Piper winced at her mom, but agreed.

**"We'd make it back to camp," I promised.**

**For a second I saw worry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile. **

**"You bet," he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million of pieces." **

"That would be a good thing to do," Hazel said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we'd practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us. **

**"I don't care what your nose's says!" snarled a half-human, half-dog voice-a telkhine. "The last time you smelled half-blood, it turned out to be a meat loaf sandwich!" **

"Yes! Percy and Beck are meat loaf sandwiches! Believe it!" Nico said enthusiastically.

Thalia rolled her eyes and hit him, muttering, "Idiot."

**"Meat loaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!" **

**"Bah, your brain isn't on board!" **

**They continued to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhines started to fade.**

**Finally, we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room." **

**It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter.**

Leo made a mental note to sharpen his chain cutters.

**Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard. Maybe he was messaging his friends on . **

"Really Percy? You're an idiot." Thalia scolded.

Percy pouted.

**I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something wrong. He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust. **

**"One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go." **

"He's pessimistic too!" Hazel said annoyed.

"Most demigods are," Frank reminded her.

**He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid-Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. **

**The he threw me another essential tool of the demigod heroes-duct tape.**

"Oh yeah, _defiantly _essential," Jason muttered.

"It is!" Percy defended himself, while pretty much everyone else rolled their eyes.

**"Slap that one on the console," he said. "I'll get the turbines." **

**We went to work. The room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat. **

**The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell we were at 40.l9° North, 7I.90° West, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn.**

"Whoa," Leo said awed, "I want awesome fishy powers!"

"Fishy powers?" Poseidon asked amused.

"Yep!" Leo nodded, popping the p.

**This would be our only chance to stop it. **

**I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding of feet on metal steps-so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign. **

**I locked eyes with Beckendorf. "How much longer?" **

**"Too long." He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."**

"Defiantly not good," Frank muttered, while others nodded.

**Judging from the sound of the footsteps, we had about ten seconds. **

**"I'll distract them," I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point." **

**"Percy-" **

**"Wish me luck." **

**He looked like he wanted to argue. The whole idea had been to get in and out without being spotted. But we were going to have to improvise. **

"Percy improvising is _not _good," Annabeth said worriedly.

Percy looked offended and said, "Hey, I can improvise!"

"No you can't," Thalia said with an eye roll.

**"Good luck," he said. **

**I charged out the door. **

**A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. I cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. I kept climbing-past another telkhine, who was so started he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box. I left him alive-partly because his lunch box was cool,**

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him.

"Hey," Percy protested, "I had another reason!"

"Still, your first reason was terrible." Annabeth told him

**partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head towards the engine room.**

"Fine, that was a good reason," Annabeth conceded.

Percy grinned triumphantly.

**I burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. I'm sure the carpeted hall had once been very plush, but over the last three years of monster occupation the wallpaper, carpet, and stateroom had been clawed up and slimed so it looked like the inside of a dragon's throat (and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience.)**

"You've actually seen _inside _a dragon's throat," Jason asked shocked.

Percy nodded uncomfortably, "It was a terrible experience."

**Back on my first visit to the Princess Andromeda, my old enemy Luke had kept some dazed tourist on board for show, shrouded in Mist so they didn't realize they were on a monster-infested ship. Now that I didn't see any sign of tourists. I hated to think what had happened to them, but I kind of doubted they'd been allowed to go home with their bingo winnings. **

"Yeah, I don't think so." Piper said with an eye roll.

Percy just smiled sheepishly.

**I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab. I'm not talking "giant" like $7.99 all-you-can-eat Alaskan king crab. I'm talking giant like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. Its shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body. If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size.**

**Its beady black eyes glared at me, and I could see intelligence in them-and hate. The fact that I was the son of the sea god was not going to win me any points with Mr. Crabby. **

"You've already named it?" Hazel asked surprised.

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "Percy's a special boy."

Percy pouted while everyone else laughed.

**"FFFFfffffff," it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week.**

**Alarms blared. Soon I was going to have lots of company and I had to keep moving. **

**"Hey, crabby." I inched around the edge of the courtyard. "I'm just gonna scoot around you so-" **

"Yeah, that'll work," Thalia sarcastically stated.

**The crab moved with amazing speed. It scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me, pincers snapping. I dove into a gift shop, plowing through a rack if T-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to pieces and raked across the room. I dashed back outside, breathing heavily, but Mr. Crabby turned and followed. **

**"There!" a voice said from a balcony about me. **

**"Intruder!" **

"No, friend! He's a friend!" Nico yelled.

"Nico, they can't hear you!" Annabeth said with a sigh.

**If I'd wanted to create a distraction, I'd succeeded, but this was not where I wanted to fight. If I got pinned down in the center of the ship, I was crab chow. **

**The demonic crustacean lunged at me. I sliced with Riptide, taking off the tip of its claw. It hissed and foamed, but didn't seem very hurt. **

**I tried to remember anything from the old stories that might help with this thing. Annabeth had told me about a monster crab-something about Hercules crushing it under his big food?**

"Wow, you remembered," Annabeth said with surprise.

"And you sound surprised!" Percy said, faking hurt.

"That's because I am," Annabeth replied with an eye roll.

Everyone laughed while Percy pouted.

** That wasn't going to work here. This crab was slightly bigger than my Reeboks.**

"Yeah, slightly." Jason said sarcastically.

**Then a weird thought occurred to me. Last Christmas, my mom and I had brought Paul Blofis to our old cabin at Montauk, where we'd been going forever. Paul had taken me crabbing, and when he'd brought up a net full of the things, he'd shown me how crabs have a chink in their armor, right in the middle of their ugly bellies. The only problem was getting to the ugly belly. **

**I glanced at the fountain, then at the marble floor, already slick from scuttling crab tracks. I held out my hand, concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high, dousing the balconies and the elevators and the windows of the shops. The crab didn't care. It loved water. It came at me sideways, snapping and hissing and I ran straight at it, screaming, **

**"AHHHHHHH!" **

"Love the battle cry, cuz." Nico said.

"Yeah, it's totally original," Thalia added.

"Thanks, but it's not as good as Tyson's," Percy played along.

In sync all three of them yelled, "PEANUT BUTTER!"

Everyone looked at them weirdly as Piper asked, "What, exactly, was that?"

They just shrugged as Thalia said, "Inside joke."

**Just before we collided, I hit the ground baseball-style and slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature. It was like sliding under a seven-ton armored vehicle. All the crab had to do was sit and squash me, but before it realized what I was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in its armor, let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out the backside.**

**The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red as its insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap.**

Everyone blinked. "Whoa," Jason breathed, slightly jealous of how powerful Percy is.

Percy just shrugged it off and modestly said, "I wouldn't have been able to do that if Paul didn't give me the idea.

**I didn't have time to admire my handiwork. I ran for the nearest stairs while all around me monsters and demigods shouted orders and strapped on their weapons. I was empty-handed. Riptide, being magic, would appear in my pocket sooner or later, but for now it was stuck somewhere under the wreckage of the crab, and I had no time to retrieve it. **

"Whoa, it even reappears in your pocket? So cool!" Leo squealed.

**In the elevator foyer on deck eight, a couple of dracaena slithered across my path. From the waist up, they were woman with green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and forked tongues. From the waist down, they had double snake trunks instead of legs. They held spears and weighted nets, and I knew from experience they could use them. **

**"What is thisss?" one said. "A prize for Kronoss!" **

"Yep. Exactly why he's there." Hazel sarcastically said.

**I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake,** **but in front of me was a stand with a model of the ship, like a YOU ARE HERE display. I ripped the model off the pedestal and hurled it at the first dracaena. The boat smacked her in the face and she went down with the ship.**

Nico burst out laughing and said through laughs, "Great pun. She went down with the ship… Because you're about to blow the ship up… And she'll go down… With the… Ship."

He slowly stopped when he realized everyone was staring at him as if he were crazy.

Thalia turned back to the gods and smiled sweetly as she said, "Ignore death breath, he's an idiot."

** I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear, and swung her around. She slammed into the elevator, and I kept running toward the front of the ship. **

**"Get him!" she screamed. **

**Hellhounds bayed. An arrow from somewhere whizzed past my face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell. **

**I didn't care-as long as I got the monsters away from the engine room and gave Beckendorf more time. **

"Whoa," Piper said impressed, "That's so loyal."

**As I was running up the stairwell, a kid charged down. **

**He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry. He couldn't have been more than twelve-about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. That thought depressed me. This kid was getting brain-washed-trained to hate the gods and lash out because he'd been born half Olympian. Kronos was using him, and yet the kid thought I was his enemy. **

"That is really sad," Hazel said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

**No way was I going to hurt him. I didn't need a weapon for this. I stepped inside his strike and grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall. His sword clattered out of his hand. **

**Then I did something I hadn't planned on. It was probably stupid. It definitely jeopardized our mission, but I couldn't help it. **

**"If you want to live," I told him, "get off this ship now. Tell the other demigods." Then I shoved him down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next door. **

"Percy, that really jeopardized the mission," Annabeth told him.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave him," Percy protested.

Annabeth sighed, "I know."

**I kept climbing. **

**Bad memories: a hallway ran past the cafeteria. Annabeth, my half brother Tyson, and I had sneaked through here three years ago on my first visit. **

**I burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted. **

"That sounds creepy," Piper commented.

"It was," Percy told her.

**All I had to do was cross to the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad-our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away. **

"Somehow, I don't see that happening," Jason said.

**I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Percy." **

**Luke stood on the balcony above me, a smile on his scarred face. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold. **

"No," Hermes breathed, upset about his son's fate.

**"We've been expecting you for days." At first he sounded normal, like Luke. But then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as though he'd just drunk something really nasty. His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful-the voice of the Titan lord Kronos.**

**The words scraped down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me." **

"Yeah, I don't see that happening either," Jason said with a grin.

**"Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered. **

**Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so face unless they'd known I was coming. **

"There was a spy, wasn't there?" Hazel asked softly.

Percy nodded sadly but replied, "There was, but she died a hero."

**I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him. A voice in my head said: I have to fight him eventually. Why not now? **

Annabeth groaned, "Percy, don't do it."

Percy gave her a guilty smile.

**According to that big prophecy, I was suppose to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make?**

"In the demigod world, a big difference, seaweed brain," Annabeth retorted annoyed.

**I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before.**

"Yeah, but have you fought Kronos before?" Thalia asked him, also annoyed.

**As if reading my thoughts, Luke smiled. No, he was Kronos. I had to remember that. **

**"Come forward," he said. "If you dare." **

**The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back, but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword. **

"Don't do it, Perce. Don't do it," Nico worriedly said, on the edge of his seat.

**Kronos' weapon appeared in his hands-a six-foot-long scythe, a half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at it made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged.**

"Should have changed your mind Perce," Nico grumbled.

** Time slowed down. I mean literally slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death. **

By now, everyone was on the edge of their seat, looking worriedly at an amused Percy.

**I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me-the source of my power. I'd gotten better at channeling it over the year, but now nothing seemed to happen. **

**I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered Dracaenae hissed with laughter. **

**Hey, ocean, I pleaded. Any day would be good. Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward. **

"Whoa," Leo breathed, "Percy is super powerful."

While Jason was once again jealous, he couldn't help but agree.

**I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake of looking at his face- Luke's face-a guy who was once my friend. As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him. **

"Percy," Annabeth groaned.

"I know, I know, Sorry Annabeth," Percy told his girlfriend, cuddling her.

**Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back, and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting a gash in the deck right between my feet. **

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That almost got you, Percy," Annabeth said worriedly.

"Yeah, but it didn't. Relax," Percy told her.

**I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Luke should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator.**

"Oh, you'd know," Nico said with an eye roll.

**Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos' scythe: Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body. Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away. **

"That's not good, Perce, get out of there," Thalia said worriedly.

"Don't worry Thals, I'm okay, I'm right here," Percy stated.

**I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that.**

**Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay."**

"Percy's way better than Luke," Nico growled.

Everyone who's seen Percy fight nodded in agreement.

**My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time. **

**"Luke had a big head," I said. "But at least it was his head." **

**"A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus." **

"We wouldn't let you," Thalia growled.

**"You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision. **

**"And why would that be?" Kronos' golden eyes glittered. His face-Luke's face-seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?"**

"What!" Leo shouted, "He knew?"

**He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!" A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, the little punk had helped Kronos come back to life.**

"Percy, you're way too nice," Thalia growled.

Nico nodded in agreement, "Yeah kelp head, you need to grow a back bone."

**"Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told." **

**He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between them. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off. **

**"No!" I yelled. **

"No is right!" Leo growled.

**Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed? **

"No way," Piper scoffed, "Monsters are dumb, but not that dumb."

Percy hid his amused grin with his hand.

**Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away. **

Piper nodded, "Exactly."

**"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?" **

Leo scoffed, "Can we eat him now? Idiot."

**"Soon." Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?" **

**"He was going toward the engine room, my lord." **

**"How do you know that?" **

**"Err . . ." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives." Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! **

Piper looked stunned. "Are you serious? The monsters didn't even look? Complete idiots."

**But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it. **

**Kronos hesitated. **

**Buy the story, I prayed.**

"Buy the story," Nico also prayed.

** The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand. **

**"Open his bag," Kronos ordered. One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up.**

Piper's eyes widened, "Oh my gods. Really? Once again, complete idiots."

** But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.**

**I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger. **

"He should join Clarisse's anger management classes, they've done wonders for her. Now she only tries to kill me, like, twice a week!" Percy said cheerfully.

Nico nodded, "They have, haven't they? She only threatened me four times last time I visited. I thought something was up."

Thalia rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Shut up, idiots."

Nico frowned and said, "I'm totally feeling the love, cuz."

**"Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?" **

**Ethan turned pale. "Um-" **

**"And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" **

"He should _defiantly _join those classes with that temper," Percy continued to insist.

**Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran. **

**I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes before the bombs were disarmed. I caught Beckendorf's eyes again and asked a silent question, hoping he would understand: How long? **

**He cupped his fingers and thumb, making a circle. Zero. There was no delay on the timer at all. If he managed to press the detonator button, the ship would blow at once. We'd never be able to get far enough away before using it. The monsters would kill us first, or disarm the explosives, or both. **

"Thank you, Mr. Pessimistic," Hazel said sarcastically.

**Kronos turned toward me with a crooked smile. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks." He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm-the Titan lord's symbol. **

**The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think, but I muttered, "Communication device . . . spy at camp."**

**Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies." **

"Percy doesn't really have much of a choice, does he?" Piper asked annoyed.

"No choice at all when it comes to saving his friends," Annabeth replied sadly.

**I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. **

**Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go. **

**I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. **

"Percy," Annabeth said sadly.

**The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly toward the watch on his right wrist. I wanted to scream, NO! **

**Then down by the swimming pool, one of the dracaenae hissed, **

**"What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch. **

**I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. I pushed through a crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship toward the water a hundred feet below. I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away-a hundred yards, two hundred yards. **

**Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The Princess Andromeda blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything. **

Everyone looked down sadly, knowing Beckendorf didn't make it.

**Beckendorf, I thought. **

**Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea.**

"End of chapter," Annabeth announced.

"I'll read next," Piper volunteered.

Annabeth tossed her the book and sat back, getting comfortable.


End file.
